Patagonian Consular Elections of 14 N.E.
The Second Elections of Patagonia (Elections of 14 N.E. or 14 a.R.) are the elections for desciding the Consul that will take office between 14 N.E. and 16 N.E. The elections are called after the attack on Consul Juan Martín Beckdorf in La Junta, Cochamó. This forced his Vice-Consul Ismael Kuvic to assume command before Beckdorf could express his desire to step down and call for elections. Kuvic calls to elections nearly at the same time war is declared by Neuquén against Patagonia. War with Neuquén A day after the attack on Consul Beckdorf, suspected to be linked somehow witht he Neuquén Confederation, a series of attacks take plac ein the city of Neuquén. Later the attacks are revealed to be coordinated by Tarakia and executed by Paradox, both with military presence in the region. The atatcks, however, cause an immediate Declaration of War on Patagonia, leading to a multiple invasion. Neuquén also wages war at the same time with Mar del Plata for the city of Carmen de Patagones. After the first engagements, the Mapuche Confederation declares war on Patagonia as well. Many suspect the war was preppared so that a party could take advantage of powerfull nationalist sentiment. Candidates So far, only two candidates have presented their candidacy. Right Wing Conservative Party Antonio Coloma Coloma is a long-time senator for the Province of Eastern Taitao. He served young as a volunteer in both Revolutions before the stablishment of the Republic. Elected in 3 a.R. at his 45 years old. He is a known defender of the State-Church separation, however keeping strong ties with the Church itself. A devoted Catholic that advocated for the aberolian exclusion from politics. After the inclusionist movement won, he has been forced to change his opinion. He is a known Anti-Gaullianist and "Pro-Laptevist", which simply means that has no issue with the Axis. He has not expressed himself about the economic blockade on the ARN Galaxy and Tale. Regarding Economy, he believes Patagonia can become a prime resources power house in the world, considering cereals and meat as a primary objective, but also focusing in the heavy production of energy both by hydralics and nuclear means. He has defended the progresive reduction of oil-based industry and limited exports to developing countries rather than large powers. He is a defendant against Abortion and has pushed for a stronger limitation to what he considers "a crime against the silent". He is also against gay marriage and sexual liberties. In the past, this last topic has caused strong fights with the New Liberal Party, leading to his suspension from the Senate for a month. Coloma is so far, the only right-winged candidate, however he has expressed his willingness to dispute the main candidacy in a First Votation with any other Right-Winged Candidates. Independant Wing Nationalist Party Salvador Jimenez After a whole year of almost no activity, the PNP has finaly called for elections. Salvador Jimenez, a 36 year old Senator for Chaitén, won the Party Presidency and will now run for the Consul Office. Not exactly Right-Winged, the Nationalists are some sort of strong-willed coalition that was forced away from the rethoric it held after the Second Civil War, last year. Jimenez incarnates this option. He is a critic of the Beckdorf Administration, and while he assures to protect local cultures and religions, he considers West Patagonian Culture (What he calls "Core Patagonian Culture") should be upheld and eventually eclipse the others. Jimenez considers the Economy should run on strong industrialization of the local manufactury and the creation of local weaponry (and in this, he critizices the purchases tp Tarakia, Alterra and Nalydya). He considers that Patagonia should, at least get a powerfull position in the Systems Commonwealth and promises to win for Patagonia a position int he Core Council. The formation of an Alliance Remembrance Front is core for him, and can be considered Anti-Gaullian, but also, to an extend, Anti-Axis. He considers a strong military is the way to go, and proposes the creation of a National Intelligence Agency, more efficient than the current and with more funding. He considers Abortion, Gay Marriage and Sexual Equality to be his 2nd line agendas and makes no promises to either side. Many consider this is actually a strategy to choose the winning side before the election and earn its support. He is also known for leading the Second Volley Society, a semi-secret group with a hidden agenda.